The New Super Drink!
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Natsu is thirsty for something new, and Mira, after realizing he wasn't going to accept anything she suggested, lets him make his own drink. What kinds of wacky results will enter this story? Will it involve mangoes and sexy ice cube babies? Possibly. You'll just have to read this story to find out. (Also, I nicknamed Mirajane, Mira, if you haven't noticed. I just like it better.)


I just thought of this story as I was doing my History, I don't why I thought of this story during History, but, I did. xD So, enjoy it nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, but if I did, Natsu and Lucy would be having a wedding right about now. ;)

* * *

(In the Fairy Tail guild)

"Don't you have anything else, Mira?" Natsu asked as he analyzed the drinks menu.

"Elaborate please." Mira said, not sure what he meant by his question.

"Drinks. Do you have anything else other than alcohol and juice?" Natsu asked, this time a better explanation of his question.

"Oh, well...we have milk." Mira exclaimed, hoping that would work for his picky palette.

"No, that's way too boring." Natsu pouted childishly.

Mira sighed at the demanding boy, what else could she give him to quell his thirst?

"Ah! That's it!" Mira thought to herself after having a brilliant plan.

"How about you make your own drink?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Can I?!" Natsu asked excitedly as stars filled his eyes.

"I wouldn't suggest it if you couldn't." Mira winked playfully.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled out and jumped over the counter to make his drink. "Now..how do I make my own drink?"

"Well, you use a blender for a smoothie, a coffee maker for coffee, and..the ice cream maker for milkshakes." Mira explained as she pointed at the devices.

Natsu nodded as if he understood and walked towards the coffee machine.

"Oh, you want coffee?" Mira asked.

"Huh? I thought this was the blunder." Natsu said as he pointed at the coffee machine.

"No, that's the coffee machine, this is the blender. And remember, it's BLENDER, not blunder." Mira explained again, this time with an annoyed sigh.

Natsu nodded again, but it wasn't really assuring at all, knowing Natsu, he probably just nods to make Mira stop talking.

After Mira walked away from Natsu to take care of a customer, Natsu walked to the ice cream maker to make a milkshake. Except, he didn't know how to use it..

"Come on! Turn on!" Natsu yelled as he hit the ice cream maker in frustration. Unknown to Natsu, he literally just broke the ice cream maker's mechanism.

_SHWOOM! _Ice cream practically flew out of the ice cream maker, and wouldn't stop at anything! Ice cream was caked on everything, people, people's drinks, and the walls!

"MIRA! The ice cream maker has gone crazy!" Natsu shouted worriedly.

Mira looked behind her to see a ice cream caked Natsu, and a rather broken ice cream maker. As soon as she was about to ask what happened, ice cream rushed at her face and smothered her forehead in chocolate ice cream.

"NATSU! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Mira asked with fuming eyes.

"U-u-umm.." Natsu stuttered in fear. He never saw THIS Mira..

"Do, do, do, dooo~!" Lucy hummed as she walked in the ice creamed room with fragile vases in a box, in her hands. "What a glorious day for holding fragile vases for no apparent reason!"

Instantly, ice cream rushed at Lucy, and smothered her in strawberry ice cream, and during the process of her ice cream shower, her vases fell and broke.

"MY VASES!" Lucy cried and knelt down to her vases. "WHO DID THIS?"

Natsu shivered as he saw the flames in Lucy's eyes. She was scarier than usual..

"Him." Mira replied and pointed at the guilty Natsu.

"EHHHH?! WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?!" Natsu asked in fear.

"Just because." Mira answered and sat down on her counter as she grabbed a bowl of popcorn. "Let the show begin."

"Show?" Natsu questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"NAAAAATSUUUUUU!" Lucy screamed and stomped towards the shaking Natsu.

"W-WAIT LUCY! I-IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Natsu slightly stuttered and stepped back to avoid Lucy's punches.

"SHOOTING ICE CREAM AT MY FACE AND VASES IS AN ACCIDENT?!" Lucy screamed her question and held her clenched fist up to show her obvious anger.

"In my defense, who brings expensive, fragile vases to a rowdy guild where anything can happened?" Natsu asked, hoping that would deter her for a bit.

"I DO!" Lucy answered him with angry yells.

"Obviously." Natsu said to himself as a comical sweat-drop formed on his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lucy questioned and gripped onto his scarf which went around his neck.

"Nothing." Natsu answered simply.

"Was it really?!" Lucy asked with furrowed eyebrows and grabbed a glass to hit him with.

"L-Lucy-chan! Please stop!" Mira begged and walked towards the fighting two.

"Mira, you do care." Natsu smiled happily.

"That's my favorite glass." Mira said and grabbed the glass away from Lucy, and gave her another one. "Use this other one instead."

"Oh, thanks?" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"No problem." Mira smiled sweetly.

Lucy looked back at the shaking Natsu and sighed. She wasn't really going to hit him with it, she was just trying to scare him.

"You're lucky today.." Lucy said and let go of him.

Mira smiled at her. That was her way of making Lucy realize what she was doing. Well, it wasn't originally her plan, but if anyone asks her, it was.

"What exactly were you doing?" Lucy asked, now calm.

"Ah, I was trying to make my own drink, but I guess I kind of..broke it." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head instinctively.

"I see." Lucy sighed deeply. "Well, no hard feelings I guess."

"Ah? Really? Thanks." Natsu said thankfully and shook her hand in truce.

Although Lucy wanted to strangle him, it was her fault for just walking in with a box of fragile vases.

"Anyway!" Mira said, hoping to change the subject. "Lucy, can you help Natsu make a drink?"

"I guess." Lucy accepted.

"Thank you." Mira quickly bowed, and walked back to her customers.

"Now then, Natsu, what kind of drink do you want to make?" Lucy questioned with a tinge of excitement. Maybe she could make her own drink as well!

"I was thinking of a vanilla and chocolate milkshake with coffee spilled over it, and a mango on top of it." Natsu exclaimed as he thought of the perfect drink.

_"That's his idea of a perfect drink?!" Lucy thought as a sweat-drop formed on her forehead._

"Natsu, no offense..but.." Lucy started to say.

"Yes?" Natsu asked, expecting Lucy to say to it was a great idea.

"That sounds disgusting." Lucy said bluntly.

Natsu dropped his head down in shame at the comment, but, maybe Lucy had a better idea?

"How about..a strawberry and vanilla mix with sprinkles on it." Lucy said as drool dripped from her chin.

"That sounds awful! Why not a vanilla milkshake with a mango on it, and apple juice topping?" Natsu suggested.

Lucy actually almost puked at that suggestion, but, she held it in for his feelings.

"Natsu..just stop suggesting things." Lucy pleaded and went towards the coffee machine. "How about just a nice hot chocolate with whip cream?"

"Ooh! That sounds good!" Natsu praised.

"Of course it does." Lucy said proudly.

"Just add a mango to it and it will be perfect." Natsu added his own input to the mix.

_"What's up with him and mangoes?" Lucy thought as multiple comical sweat-drops formed on her forehead._

"How about chocolate syrup instead?" Lucy suggested.

"Sure. It would go great on the mango." Natsu accepted willingly.

"JUST STOP WITH THE MANGOES ALL READY!" Lucy shouted and started up the coffee machine. (It also made hot chocolate, kind of like a keurig.)

Natsu crossed his arms with a pout.

"I mean, what's wrong with mangoes? I have a friend that's a mango. I think his name is Bob.." Natsu thought to himself, completely ignoring the struggling girl now before him.

"Natsu! How do I start this thing!?" Lucy asked with annoyance.

"Huh?" Natsu said, not realizing she was talking to him.

"How do I start this dumb coffee maker!?" Lucy repeated as she hit the coffee maker, resulting it into overdrive mode.

"Uh oh.." Natsu said as hot chocolate splattered everywhere and hit everyone.

"This seems familiar somehow." Lucy sweat-dropped. She messed up as well..

"GUYS! WHY DO KEEP ON BREAKING MY THINGS?!" Mira fumed as her eyes lingered all around the hot chocolate stained room.

Just then, Erza came in with an opened box of ice cubes.

"Do, do, dooo~! Wow, what a wonderful day for carrying an opened box of ice cubes." Erza exclaimed and skipped around the room with the box.

"Oh no.." Lucy said in fear. Erza was going to get hit, wasn't she? (Of course she is, it wouldn't be funny if she didn't get hit.)

Suddenly, a shot of hot chocolate surged out of the machine and hit Erza's beloved box of ice cubes, and melted all of them.. :'(

"No...my..ice cubes.." Erza cried softly. "WHY?! WHY COULDN'T IT OF BEEN MEEE?!"

"..What's up with girls carrying boxes nowadays?" Natsu asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't know.." Mira admitted as a comical sweat-drop fell from her head.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Erza yelled angrily and glared at everyone in the room.

"Her." Natsu pointed at the guilty Lucy, who was now running away.

"LUUUUCY!" Erza shouted out and ran after her.

Natsu sighed at this. Was he ever going to have an epic drink?

"Mmm~." Mira hummed happily as she tasted the hot chocolate mixed with the icy water. "Natsu, come try this cold hot-chocolate."

Natsu thought that it was crazy, but ran over to her anyway.

"Here, just dip your finger in and taste it." Mira explained as she did it too.

Natsu nodded and did it. It truly was amazing!

"Awesome!" Natsu agreed and dipped his finger in the concotion again.

"So, would this be the new super drink you've been wanting?" Mira asked after sucking some of the excess cold hot-chocolate off her index finger.

"Yeah! Just what I wanted. Though..it might be better with a mango." Natsu said as he looked back at the cold hot-chocolate.

"Hahaha, yeah, yeah." Mira laughed, thinking it was a joke,

"I'm serious." Natsu said with a firm tone.

"Eh?" Mira said, now shocked.

"MY BABIES! YOU'RE EATING MY SEXY ICE CUBE BABIES!" Erza shouted and stopped chasing after Lucy.

"What?" Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Oh dear.." Mira said fearfully.

* * *

I wonder what cold hot-chocolate tastes like...of course, without the mango.

Anyway, review and read, or the sexy ice cubes babies will come after you. O_O


End file.
